Pondok Aphrodite : Fools
by Celestaeal
Summary: Tiga tahun mencaci maki. Tiga tahun sumpah serapah. Tiga tahun pertengkaran. Tiga tahun di perkemahan. Siapa? Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin. Konselor kepala Ares dan Aphrodite yang sama-sama bodoh dan bebal. Percy Jackson!AU / Namjoon x SeokJin / NamJin / VKook / BTS


Kim Namjoon pertama kali menjenjakkan kaki di Perkemahan Blasteran pada saat musim panas umur 16 tahun bersama dengan satir paruh baya pemakan kaleng coke bernama Benjamin yang katanya adalah pelindung Namjoon. Namjoon tidak terlalu percaya sebenarnya, karena selama perjalanan menuju Perkemahan Blasteran mereka dua kali dihadang oleh Monster dan yang dilakukan oleh satir itu adalah mengayun-ayunkan sulingnya penuh semangat sementara Namjoon menyelesaikan semuanya―jangan tanya bagaimana Namjoon bisa menghabisi dua monster itu karena Namjoon sendiri juga tidak tahu, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

Paman Ben―satir itu sendiri yang menyuruh, lebih tepatnya memaksa Namjoon memanggilnya Paman Ben―mengantarnya hingga sampai di Perkemahan Blasteran dengan keadaan babak belur pasca pertarungan. Waktu itu hampir makan malam dan Namjoon tidak keberatan kalau langsung mandi dan makan malam melewatkan acara tur singkat perkemahan perdananya.

Kim Namjoon besar tanpa ayah di keluarga konglomerat. Dia diasuh oleh kakek dan pamannya yang kaya raya sementara ibunya adalah relawan wanita di negara perang yang membuat ibunya jarang pulang dan Namjoon tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang ibu―yang ada Namjoon selalu waswas dan khawatir tiap ibunya terjun ke medan perang meski relawan. Jadi, Namjoon tidak begitu kaget kalau ayahnya ternyata adalah Ares sang dewa perang saat dia diklaim di acara api unggun.

Kehidupannya di Perkemahan berjalan lancar, hampir monoton. Dan dua hari setelah kedatangannya, perkemahan ramai karena kedatangan pekemah cowok baru yang tampan. Pekemah wanita memekik dan berteriak kesenangan karena pendatang baru ini terlalu tampan sampai membututinya dari gerbang menuju Rumah Besar.

Kim Namjoon penasaran. Dia ikut mengekor kerumunan hingga Rumah Besar. Saat sampai di Rumah Besar, di hadapan Pak Chiron, cowok itu diklaim. Di atas kepalanya ada hologram merpati dan semacam aura warna pink di sekitarnya juga bau harum bunga-bunga. Pak Chiron berdeham.

"Salam, Kim Seokjin. Putra Aphrodite, penguasa merpati. Dewi Cinta."

Namjoon merangsek maju ikut membungkuk, tapi kepalanya mendongak. Dia di depan tapi cowok itu masih membelakanginya. Namjoon masih penasaran dengan rupa cowok itu. Sampai cowok itu berpaling, Namjoon baru bisa lihat muka cowok itu. Namjoon mengakui, memang tampan. Tapi masih lebih tampan dirinya.

"Biasa aja, ah. Tidak terlalu tampan" Celetuknya asal.

Namjoon tidak tahu kalau celetukannya itu terdengar. Dan dia―tentu saja―sangat kaget saat mendapat balasan.

"Aku nggak mau dibilang tidak terlalu tampan oleh orang yang mukanya kayak elang botak."

Namjoon melotot. Antara terkejut, heran, dan sakit hati. Namjoon tidak tahu seperti apa bentuk elang botak, tapi melihat tatapan mencemooh cowok itu sepertinya hal itu tidak terlalu bagus―menurut Namjoon dia sedang berada di fase paling keren selama 16 tahun hidupnya. Rambut pendek model undercut tapi cepak hingga poni dan warnanya hijau di sejumput rambut di kepalanya. Wajah Namjoon memerah, malu dan kesal.

"Aku nggak mau dibilang kayak elang botak sama orang kasar sepertimu." Balas Namjoon dengan nada sama persis.

Namjoon itu jenius. IQ tingginya itu berguna dalam banyak hal―membuat orang lain naik pitam misalnya.

"Aku nggak mau dibilang orang kasar sama begundal bar-bar sepertimu." Cowok itu mendengus dan berbalik meninggalkan Namjoon.

Namjoon mematung. Begundal bar-bar. Amarah mendengung di telinga Namjoon. Dia mau cari pendatang baru tadi buat perhitungan karena cari masalah dengannya. Siapa namanya tadi? Kim Sujin? Sojun?

Ah―Kim Seokjin.

…

 **Pondok Aphrodite : Fools**

 **NamJin Fanfiction - Percy Jackson!AU**

 **© Celestaeal**

…

Tahun pertama dan musim panas pertamanya di Perkemahan Kim Namjoon sudah membuat musuh. Namanya Kim Seokjin. Cowok itu 17 tahun, satu tahun diatasnya tapi tingkahnya luar biasa kekanakan―ini menurut Namjoon, padahal Namjoon sendiri tak kalah kekanakan dengan Seokjin. Setiap bertemu yang mana setiap hari, mereka saling mengejek. Meledek satu sama lain sampai salah satu pihak kalah, tantangan dan taruhan. Taruhan khas lelaki tentu saja.

Pernah suatu kali di minggu kedua musim panas pertama mereka, Seokjin memberi Namjoon granat asap sampai baju zirah Namjoon gosong dan dibalas bom gas sulfur oleh Namjoon, akibatnya Seokjin jadi bau kentut dan bau itu tidak hilang selama seminggu meski empunya mandi berkali-kali. Namjoon tertawa kencang di kabinnya melihat penderitaan Seokjin.

"Kau―!" Seokjin meraung marah. "Dasar begundal bar-bar! Tidak tahu diri! Ila―"

"Duh, iya iya." Namjoon jengah mendengar omelan Seokjin. Cowok itu mengorek kuping lalu meniup tangannya, berpura-pura meniup kotoran imaji di tangannya. "Terserah apa kata Cowok Bunga Korea deh. Aku diam saja."

Seokjin melotot, tangannya terkepal siap meninju Namjoon kapan saja. Sejak datang ke Perkemahan, Kim Seokjin diberi berbagai panggilan karena ketampanannya―yang dibuat oleh penggemarnya. Mulai dari Beauty Jin, Worldwide Handsome Guy, Nice Guy, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi yang paling terkenal adalah Flower Boy Korean. Dan Namjoon sering mengejeknya menjadi cowok bunga Korea.

"Kau tidak lihat aku segini tampannya? Tentu saja aku bunga. Dan kau ilalangnya." Seokjin tersenyum mengejek ke rambut Namjoon yang memang berwarna hijau. "Jangan-jangan memang ilalang yang kau tempelkan di kepalamu?"

"Ternyata selain kepedean kau juga bego. Aku turut prihatin kau nggak tahu yang namanya rambut." Namjoon menggeleng kasihan.

"Kau seharusnya banyak-banyak membaca buku, Jin. Bukannya jalan-jalan di septitank. Baumu dahsyat sekali."

Seokjin menggeram. "Kau bo―"

Tarikan keras di kerah Seokjin membuat cowok itu berhenti bicara. Hero―iya, namanya memang Hero. Pekemah senior cowok selaku konselor kepala Aphrodite menyeret Seokjin menjauhi Namjoon. Seokjin masih merapalkan sumpah serapah untuk Namjoon selagi ditarik Hero.

Tak jauh dari Hero berdiri U-Know, pacar Hero dan pekemah senior Ares yang berarti kakak Namjoon. Namjoon meringis melihat U-Know. Dia ngeri melihat U-Know dengan muka datarnya. U-Know itu tegas dan super disiplin, dan selama di Perkemahan U-Know bertanggung jawab sebagai walinya. Terakhir kali Namjoon bermasalah, U-Know membuat Namjoon tidak bisa merasakan tangannya sendiri karena kram efek hukuman. U-Know berjalan mendekati Namjoon membuat cowok itu menelan ludah takut.

"Kau ini suka cari masalah ya, Kim Namjoon?"

Namjoon kembali meringis. "Aku tidak suka cari masalah. Masalah yang suka cari-cari aku."

U-Know menghela nafas. Kim Namjoon itu bisa-bisanya bercanda di saat seperti ini. "Aku bosan memberimu hukuman terus. Baru dua minggu disini kau sudah jadi biang onar."

Namjoon nyengir. Tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. U-Know mengajaknya kembali ke kabin Ares. Cowok itu tidak menghukum Namjoon yang membuat cengiran Namjoon bertambah lebar.

"Aku harap kau tidak karma." Celetuk U-Know. Cowok belum puber itu perlu mendongak untuk menatap U-Know. "Hati-hati kau malah suka dengan Seokjin."

Namjoon mengeryit jijik.

"Aku? Suka si cowok bunga itu? Demi dewa-dewi. Jangan sampai deh. Amit-amit."

.

.

Musim dingin tahun pertama di Perkemahan. Kim Namjoon 17 tahun, mulai memasuki usia puber sehinga Namjoon lebih tinggi tapi tidak setinggi Seokjin membuat panggilan bocah pendek dari Seokjin tidak bisa lepas. Kim Namjoon tetap bermusuhan dengan Kim Seokjin. Tidak ada perubahan dari keduanya. U-Know sudah keluar dari Perkemahan. Pekemah senior itu memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikan universitas di Roma Baru sedangkan pacarnya, Hero masih di perkemahan karena jabatannya sebagai konselor kepala Aphrodite. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa menahan Kim Namjoon untuk menjahili Kim Seokjin di musim dingin itu.

Kim Namjoon juga mendapat saudara baru. Scoups―seumuran dengan Namjoon. Awalnya Scoups mengikuti Namjoon untuk menjahili Seokjin, tapi kemudian cowok itu jadian dengan Yoon Jeonghan―pekemah senior cowok Aphrodite. Namjoon jadi tidak punya partner untuk menjahili Seokjin. Karena Scoups akan mendapat delikan mematikan dari Yoon Jeonghan kalau ikutan menjahili Kim Seokjin.

Musim dingin itu intensitas pertengkaran Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak terlalu sering, karena Namjoon mendapat misi sebelum titik balik matahari musim dingin―misi keduanya di perkemahan. Misi pertamanya saat akhir musim panas kemarin, melibatkan pertarungan dengan segunung monster. Seokjin juga mendapat misinya sendiri. Jadi Namjoon tidak perlu melihat muka menyebalkan Kim Seokjin selama musim dingin.

.

.

Musim panas kedua di Perkemahan. Cowok itu tumbuh jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Suaranya juga berubah menjadi semakin berat. Intinya sih, Kim Namjoon sudah puber. Banyak pekemah―cewek dan cowok―yang tiba-tiba mengidolakan Namjoon. Cowok itu jadi populer sekarang karena wajahnya semakin menarik. Namjoon cuek-cuek saja. Dia tidak pernah tergoda dengan rayuan atau ajakan kencan. Meski mukanya playboy, dia mengakui kalau dia tipe cowok romantis yang menghargai cinta.

Kata Namjoon, dia ingin merasakan hal-hal dengan unsur percintaan itu dengan orang bisa membuatnya gemetaran. Hal itu mendapat cibiran meledek Scoups dan anggukan setuju Jeonghan. Hubungannya dengan Seokjin semakin buruk, setiap hari mereka bertengkar. Kejadiannya berawal ketika Namjoon mendapat misi ketiganya di awal musim panas dan cowok itu baru pulang ke perkemahan empat hari kemudian. Namjoon masih lengkap dengan baju zirahnya ketika berpapasan dengan Seokjin.

"Kudengar kau dapat daster Cyclops sebagai rampasan perang ya?"

Seokjin menyeringai melihat telinga Namjoon memerah sementara muka cowok itu tetap datar dan menyebalkan. Sebenarnya itu baju tempur Cyclops yang dihabisi Namjoon di misinya, tapi karena ukurannya yang ekstra jumbo lebih mirip dibilang daster daripada baju tempur. Scoups cerita saat mampir untuk menjemput Jeonghan kencan, dan saat Seokjin mendengarnya dia tertawa begitu kencang sampai mendapat geplakan di kepala oleh Hero.

"Tentu, aku sengaja membawanya karena itu oleh-oleh untukmu." Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum miring. Tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Bukannya itu mau kaupakai sebagai piyama, Namjoon?"

"Ouch―tidak baik menolak pemberian orang lain, cowok bunga. Atau jangan-jangan kau takut arwah Cyclops mendatangimu?" Namjoon memutar mata malas. "Kutebak kau bahkan tidak bisa menghajar anak Cyclops."

Namjoon menyeringai melihat muka Seokjin yang memerah. "Wajar sih. Berapa misimu selama setahun? Hum―dua ya?"

Namjoon tahu betul kalau Seokjin tidak suka kalah. Namjoon satu misi lebih banyak dari Seokjin dan mengungkit-ungkit hal semacam itu membuat Seokjin marah.

"Jangankan anak Cyclops. Aku bisa menghajarmu sekarang." Namjoon mengerutkan kening menatap Seokjin ragu. Seokjin menarik napas marah. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menghajarmu, huh?"

Namjoon tersenyum remeh. "Kau bisa?"

Seokjin membentak. "Kau. Aku. Arena pedang. Sekarang."

.

.

Kali terakhir Namjoon ingat, arena pedang hanya tersisa beberapa orang. Namun kini arena pedang hampir sesak. Namjoon ingat tadi dia berpapasan dengan si kembar Jo―pekemah Hermes dan sempat bercakap-cakap tentang dia akan duel dengan Seokjin. Tapi Namjoon tidak tahu kalau si kembar Jo akan gembar-gembor ke seluruh perkemahan―Namjoon bisa lihat si kembar Jo yang teriak-teriak heboh, sepertinya mereka pasang taruhan.

 _ **Ctak,**_

"Berani mengalihkan perhatian saat lawan di depanmu, Namjoon? Kau takut, Kim?"

Namjoon menyeringai saat pedang miliknya dan pedang Seokjin beradu. Namjoon bisa merasakan pegangan Seokjin yang tidak stabil di gagang pedang. Hal yang wajar―karena senjata Seokjin pedang pendek menyerupai belati dan sekarang dia bertarung dengan pedang panjang yang sangat jarang dia gunakan.

"Margamu juga Kim, Kim sialan." Balas Namjoon. Namjoon balas menyerang, berkelit melepaskan pedangnya dan membalikkan pedangnya sehingga mengenai dada Seokjin. Seokjin terjungkal ke belakang namun sedetik kemudian sudah bangkit berdiri lagi, pedang siap di tangan.

Sorak sorai pekemah menyerbu arena pedang, menjerit-jerit dengan suara melengking meneriakkan teriakan penyemangat atau umpatan. Secara umum semuanya bersemangat melihat adu duel duo Kim. Seokjin dan Namjoon saling serbu. Serang dan tangkis. Bilah pedang mereka kabur saling gesek. Seokjin mengayunkan kaki dan menjegal Namjoon.

Namjoon jatuh telentang dengan bunyi _buk_ keras.

"Seokjin, stop!"

Seokjin membeku, pedangnya sudah terangkat nyaris menebas leher Namjoon. Seokjin berpaling, melihat Hero dan Christoper―konselor kepala Aphrodite dan Ares berjalan menghentak-hentak ke arahnya diikuti Pak Chiron.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tuntu Hero. Dia mengambil pedang Seokjin dan membantingnya ke tanah. Christoper membantu Namjoon berdiri, lehernya terluka kecil karena pedang Seokjin.

Nafas Seokjin memburu. Benaknya terpacu, memikirkan alasan yang bisa dipakainya.

"Ikut aku sekarang." Perintah Hero.

Seokjin mengikuti Hero dan Pak Chiron yang berjalan duluan, Namjoon dan Christoper mengekor di belakangnya. Pekemah membubarkan diri di sekitarnya.

Seokjin dan Namjoon dibawa ke Rumah Besar. Di beranda, depan meja pendek duduk Pak D, direktur Perkemahan dengan setelan kemeja kuning Hawai dan celana pendek bertuliskan Aloha! kecil-kecil. Matanya merah dan wajah tembamnya merah seperti orang kecanduan anggur. Rambut gelap keritingnya menjuntai-juntai di dahi seperti poni dari sulur anggur.

"Pak D."

Namjoon berusaha menjaga suara tetap tenang. Dia tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan dewa anggur yang kini menyesap Diet Coke nya dengan tenang itu.

"Pelanggaran lagi, eh? Namhyuk dan Jonny." Tanya Pak D.

Seokjin menelan ludah. "Eh.. anu―Saya Jin, Pak D."

"Dan Namjoon." Tambah Namjoon

"Terserahlah." Pak D mengibaskan tangan tak peduli. "Membuat ulah lagi, huh? Kudengar penjaga perbatasan sedang kurang orang, kupikir seminggu cukup agar kalian tidak berbuat onar, eh?."

"Kami?" Seokjin membeo. "Tapi pak, Namjoon dulu yang memulai. Itu tidak adil."

Api ungu berpijar di mata Pak D. "Mau bermain adil dengan direktur perkemahan yang kekal dan sangat berkuasa, John? Kupikir kau bisa jadi pohon anggur yang lezat."

"―Pak D." tegur Chiron. Seokjin menelan ludah gugup.

Pak D mencibir. "Baiklah, dua minggu detensi. Sekarang pergi. Pergi."

Namjoon hendak memprotes dengan waktu detensi yang bertambah menjadi dua minggu, tapi melihat mata merah-ungu menyala Pak D dan kemungkinan dirubah menjadi tanaman hias cowok itu mengurungkan niat.

.

.

"Halo, Pak Penjaga baru perkemahan."

Namjoon mendengus kesal. Scoups nyengir lebar sambil melipat baju-bajunya.

"Dasar tukang gosip." Cibir Namjoon. Namjoon menghempaskan diri di ranjang.

"Berita cepat menyebar, bung." Scoups mengerling jahil, Namjoon kembali mendengus.

"Apalagi kalau kau berpacaran dengan cowok biang gosip." Timpal Namjoon.

"Hei―! Jeonghan bukan biang gosip!" seru Scoups tak terima. Namjoon memutar mata malas dan mulai menguap.

"Kau terlihat terlalu santai untuk ukuran orang yang terkena detensi." Komentar Scoups tentang Namjoon yang terkantuk-kantuk di ranjang usai makan malam.

"Cuma menjaga perbatasan, bung. Tidak berat." Namjoon berguling di ranjang. "Mau kemana kau?"

Scoups mengemasi baju-bajunya ke dalam tas ransel. "Misi. Berangkat besok pagi."

Namjoon mengerutkan kening. "Mendadak sekali? Dengan siapa?"

"Jeonghan dan Taehyung, pekemah Apollo baru." Scoups nyengir lebar. Matanya berkilat aneh.

"Jangan mesum selama misi." Namjoon melempar bantal miliknya keras tepat ke muka Scoups.

"Aku kasihan dengan orang ketiga yang akan terabaikan. Siapa tadi? Taehyung?"

Scoups terkekeh. "Taehyung anak yang manis. Aku tidak akan mengabaikannya, kami nanti seperti keluarga kecil yang akan bertamasya." Scoups bersenandung riang.

Namjoon memutar mata malas mendengar Scoups yang mulai mengoceh tentang kekasih prianya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menjadi ibu dan pekemah baru si Taehyung akan jadi anak mereka. Scoups ayahnya, tentu saja.

.

.

Namjoon melambaikan tangan ke arah Scoups yang memasuki mobil SUV perkemahan. Di belakangnya cowok remaja dengan senyum lebar balas melambaikan tangan riang.

"Namjoon hyung! Seokjin hyung! Aku pergi dulu!"

Kim Taehyung, cowok yang baru Namjoon kenal beberapa menit lalu itu benar-benar aktif. Dia melonjak-lonjak riang di depan Namjoon karena misi pertamanya. Matanya berbinar semangat dan senyumnya lebar sekali. Namjoon merasa Taehyung seperti dirinya dulu saat pertama kali menjalani misi―minus melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Meski setahun di bawahnya, Namjoon merasa menjadi kakak bagi Taehyung.

Namjoon menepuk bahu Taehyung. "Hati-hati, Jagoan. Cepat pulang dan tolong jaga si bego itu untukku ya?" Namjoon menunjuk Scoups yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk riang dengan cengiran kotak yang lebar sekali. "Aye Aye Captain! Bye Hyungdeul!" Taehyung memasuki mobil setelah berpamitan dengan Seokjin.

Namjoon dan Seokjin masih melambaikan tangan saat mobil SUV yang dikendarai Argus menjauhi perkemahan Blasteran. Namjoon sudah menurunkan tangannya sementara Seokjin masih melambaikan tangan sampai mobil menghilang dari pandangan. Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang memandang kejauhan dengan raut wajah sendu kemudian menepuk tangannya keras dua kali.

"Ayo cepat ke pos jaga. Kau mau menunggu disini terus hingga mereka pulang?"

Seokjin memandang Namjoon sengit. "Kau ini selalu banyak omong." Ucapnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Namjoon.

Namjoon mengerutkan kening tanda tak terima. "Cih."

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola!

Ini cerita lepas dari Pondok Aphrodite yang chara utamanya Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin

Aku memutuskan untuk membuat chapter ini agar kalian yang mengikuti Pondok Aphrodite Vkook vers tidak kebingungan soal Namjin 😊

Bisa dibilang ini Pondok Aphrodite The Series, bagi yang belum baca Pondok Aphrodite yang Vkook, silahkan baca *promosi terselubung*

Adios~


End file.
